Nuestra Llama
by MisLucy
Summary: La historia de dos jóvenes que vivirán un amor medieval en el medio de una guerra, una crisis económica y la peste bubónica.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Un hermoso anochecer está cayendo, junto a este, un clima cálido y una brisa refrescante. Una paz hogareña muy agradable se siente a mi alrededor. Después de haber jugado por largas horas con nuestros niños ha llegado el momento de recostarlos. Como es habitual luego de llevarlos a la cama, me preparó un té negro para tomarlo en la sala junto a la chimenea, antes de ir a mi recámara. Pero el día de hoy con este bello ocaso que la naturaleza está brindando, los recuerdos llegan a mí, esos recuerdos de nuestra bella historia, la historia que nos marcó a él y a mí para siempre.

Ese día, a diferencia de hoy, estaba cubierto de nubes. Vivía con mis padres, mis hermanas; Jannette y Clarissa, una señora que nos ayudaba en la cocina y nuestra nodriza, una pobre señora que se había quedado viuda de joven por culpa de la guerra contra Inglaterra que nos atraviesa hace años. A diferencia de lo que se puede pensar nuestra familia no pertenecía a la nobleza, solo éramos campesinos, pero al contrario de muchos otros en nuestra misma posición, teníamos derecho sobre nuestras tierras y nos encargábamos de explotarla, nos dedicábamos a la agricultura; las personas como nosotros siempre fueron conocidas como aloers.

Era hora de levantarme, y ponerme mi ropa, me puse la saya que más me gustaba y encima el pellote como era costumbre. Adoraba esa saya, sobre todo, por la dedicación y esfuerzo que había puesto Jannette en hacerla; ella era la encargada de hacer todas las prendas para la familia, era la mejor en tejido y además le fascinaba hacerlo; mi hermana Clarissa tenía pasión por la agricultura debido a que siempre fue la más apegada a mi padre y él le había enseñado todo sobre ese mundo; a mí me encantaba cocinar y hasta el día de hoy me sigue gustando hacerlo; además no es por aladear pero mis hermanas dicen que lo hago perfectamente bien. Realmente todo se lo debo a nuestra cocinera, Amelie, ella me ha enseñado todo lo que sé.

Como cada mañana luego de terminar de alistarme, pasaba a saludar a mi madre antes de que parta hacia donde se encontraba mi padre para ayudarlo con los cultivos, lo amaba mucho y desde el día que se casaron había prometido ayudarlo en todo lo que podía, y así lo hizo. Me dirijo hacia mi lugar favorito de la casa: la cocina. Al llegar allí, Amelie ya me estaba esperando con el desayuno listo, ella era la primera en levantarse; siempre la he querido como una segunda madre y su té era exquisito; nunca me quiso confesar el secreto de su tan aclamado té. Al verla le sonrió y ella me devuelve la sonrisa. Entonces la saludé como cada día.

-Buenos días Amelie.

-Buenos días, señorita. ¿Cómo se ha levantado hoy?

-A pesar de este día gris me he levantado de muy buen humor. ¿Y tú?

-Yo también. El día de hoy estoy alegre porque haremos algo que nos gusta mucho a las dos.

-Creo imaginarme a lo que te refieres. ¿Iremos al mercado del pueblo?

-Así es. Por eso, luego de que tomes el té, prepárate así salimos.

Ir al mercado con Amelie siempre ha sido de mis cosas preferidas. Nuestras tierras de cultivo estaban alejadas del centro del pueblo donde se realizaban las ferias, sin embargo, y a pesar de la lejanía, intentábamos ir allí cada dos semanas. La gente de Flandes, como así también, sus vendedores eran personas muy amables y alegres; la algarabía recorría las calles. Sorprendentemente a pesar de la guerra bélica que nuestro pueblo estaba sufriendo, de la miseria económica que iba in crescendo y la terrible enfermedad que acechaba a varios países hace años; los ciudadanos mantenían un optimismo digno de admirar.

Al fin había terminado de tomar el té, estaba muy ansiosa, era hora de partir. Entonces como era costumbre agarré mi cofia para cubrir mi cabeza y emprendimos viaje hacía el centro. Como hace dos semanas atrás el optimismo de las personas estaba intacto. Estaban aquellos que vendía telas, los que vendían carnes y pescados, aquellos que ofrecían frutas, entre otros. Nosotras esta vez no debíamos comprar demasiado solo algunos utensilios, algunas frutas y las telas que Jannette nos había encargado.

Luego de comprar los utensilios, ahora era el turno de las telas, pero esta vez el vendedor no tenía esa euforia que a él le caracterizaba. Amelie lo notó de inmediato y no tardo en hacer notar su preocupación así que le preguntó que le estaba sucediendo y ofreció su ayuda; era una persona muy pura. El vendedor le contó que su nieto hace algunos días estaba presentando dolores, le habían dado fuertes jaquecas, el día anterior había tenido fiebre y ese día se levantó con su cuello hinchado. Todos estos síntomas correspondían a esa enfermedad, su nieto la había contraído y él no creía que pudiese salvarse. Tan solo tenía cinco años y aún le faltaban muchas cosas por vivir; eran estas circunstancias las que me estrujaban el corazón. Cuando esta enfermedad arrebataba vida de niños y no podíamos hacer nada.

La última parada era el puesto de frutas, debíamos comprar algunas peras, naranjas, manzanas, entre otras. Sin embargo, aún me encontraba distraída pensando en aquel pequeño; en las cosas que se perdería, en la tristeza de su familia y en el porqué de esta injusticia. Perdida en mis pensamientos y sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, Amelie me entrega las bolsas que contiene peras y manzanas, y yo me doy media vuelta cuando de repente alguien me choca y hace que las bolsas se me caían. Mi humor no era precisamente el mejor en ese momento. Ofuscada recogiendo la fruta tirada en el piso, le habló a esta persona y le digo:

\- ¡Debería prestar más atención sobre el camino que recorren sus pasos!

\- Y usted señorita debería mirar a sus alrededores y estar menos distraída.

Esa fue la primera vez que oí su voz, recuerdo que tenía un tono petulante, a pesar de eso sabía que él tenía razón, era yo la que esa vez no había prestado atención por andar pensando en varias cosas al mismo tiempo; pero yo jamás me quedaba callada.

-Señor usted me va a disculpar, pero yo solo estaba dándome la vuelta y para haberme chocado, usted tendría que andar corriendo.

Le dije estas palabras aún con la cabeza a gachas. Entonces decidí alzar la mirada; para mi sorpresa era un joven casi de mi edad y no un adulto como pensaba debido a su voz un poco ronca. Tenía tez blanca, poseía una cabellera dorada y unos ojos azules que brillaban.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo ví…

* * *

Notas del autor:

*Aloers: Eran los campesinos a quienes se las había otorgado el derechos sobre sus tierras y estaban exentos de cualquier pago.

*Saya: Pieza de tejido largo y cerrado que cubría de la cintura hasta los pies y podía tener en algunos casos una abertura lateral. Fue el precedente de lo que hoy conocemos como falda.

*Pellote: Prenda que se colocaba encima de la saya. Era un tipo de vestido largo cuya principal característica era la ausencia de mangas.

*Flandes: Región en la edad media del norte de Francia. Actualmente se le conoce como Dunkerque.


	2. Capítulo 1 Prometido

Un saludo a todos! he traído la actualización de esta historia. Parece que va algo lenta pero son capítulos introductorios pronto entraremos a la trama principal. Les pido por favor sean pacientes :). Es más, en el próximo capítulo, Boruto y Sarada ya empezarán a conocerse. También como saben uso muchas referencias a la época, para que puedan entenderlas, debajo del capítulo pongo un apartado que dice notas con sus definiciones. Y por último aclarar que lo escrito en negritas son pensamientos de Sarada así no se pierden en la narrativa.

Sin nada más que decir... ¡Los dejo con la lectura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

" **Prometido"**

Ha pasado una semana desde que fuimos por última vez al mercado.

 **¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él? 'Shannaro-ga.**

-Sarada! - Amelie me estaba llamando.

\- ¿En dónde tienes la cabeza últimamente jovencita? Es hora de preparar la cena.

\- Disculpe Amelie.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina. El pan de avena ya estaba listo y solo quedaba preparar los sops [1], platillo del cual yo era la encargada. Partí los trozos de pan, le agregué el vino y luego el caldo. Los platos estaban listos y ya servidos en la mesa familiar; en ese momento mi padre me habló...

-Sarada he traído carne de buey así mañana puedes preparar junto con Amelie Pot au Feu [2]…

\- ¿Habrá una ocasión especial? - Le pregunté. Ese tipo de platillo no era para nada habitual debido a que llevaba carne en la preparación, lo cual, para nosotros era un lujo.

\- Nos visitará Mitsuki.

\- Oh, ya veo…

Mitsuki era el prometido de Jannette. Se habían conocido debido al oficio de él, era herrero y mi hermana necesitaba uno para que hiciese platería especial para mi familia, era un regalo de ella hacia nosotros; usó la plata de tejidos que ella vendía para poder pagarla. Debían casarse para poder vivir juntos, ya que, así la iglesia lo había establecido. Mi padre me ha contado que, desde que el reinado de los bárbaros había llegado a su fin, la iglesia había tomado mucho poder y por eso nuestra sociedad era como hoy en día la conocemos; el clero por encima de todos. Entonces Jannette no podía incumplir esa regla porque podría ser castigada. Y en dos meses, exactamente en su cumpleaños número 18, se iría con su amado.

Estaba algo triste, pues, a mi querida Jannette ya no la vería todas las mañanas. Iba a extrañarla demasiado, pero realmente se notaba que estaba muy feliz y enamorada. No sé qué se siente enamorarse, ya que, nunca me he enamorado; mi madre me decía que pronto, seguramente, lo haría. Según ella estaba en la edad justa para hacerlo; recientemente había cumplido 15 años. Pensaba en todas estas cosas antes de dormir, pero también, pensaba en él. No entendía por qué…

Luego de tener tantos pensamientos en mi cabeza, por fin me dormí.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente, me alisté y fui a la cocina. Era de las pocas veces que Jannette se despertaba antes que yo, el motivo era obvio, estaba muy ansiosa por verlo.

-Buenos días Jannette.

-Buen día hermanita. ¿Has descansado bien?

\- Sí lo he hecho y ¿Tú?

-Sí, aunque me desperté temprano y no me pude volver a dormir. Curioso ¿No?

\- No tanto realmente. ¿Y Amelie?

\- Fue a buscar trigo a la cosecha.

-Ahh… era extraño no verla aquí.

-Lo sé. ¿Sarada en la tarde me ayudas a arreglar mi cabello?

\- Está bien, lo haré.

\- Gracias

Mi hermana tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura y había heredado el color exótico de mi madre, su cabello, era rosa. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran negros y grandes al igual que los míos; estos los habíamos heredado de mi padre. Clarissa a diferencia de nosotras, tenía ojos verdes como mi madre y su cabello era negro. Yo era la más parecida a mi padre, al menos, físicamente.

Había llegado la noche, ya había ayudado a Jannette a prepararse y, la cena estaba casi lista. Se siente que han golpeado la puerta y mi padre es el encargado de ir a abrirla. Ahí estaba él, parado con su extraño color de pelo y sus ojos color serpiente; además tenía rasgos asiáticos debido a que su familia había inmigrado desde Japón.

-Buenas noches, Señor Sasuke.

-Buenas noches- Mi padre respondió, pero con una mirada penetrante. Mitsuki había llegado tarde.

-Disculpe mi tardanza. He visitado a un amigo que tiene a su padre enfermó y me he retrasado por ese motivo. Tomé, esto es un regalo para usted.

Le había traído una copa hecha por él, la cual, era preciosa.

-Gracias- Le dijo. Y la llevó a la cocina.

Mi padre era reacio con la gente que no conocía bien. Además, el prometido de su hija debía ser digno de ella. No podía llegar tarde solo porque sí. Tenía que ser muy responsable.

Mitsuki era una persona bastante irónica y eso nos sacaba muchas risas en la hora de la cena. También era muy inteligente, le encantaban los libros de datos y gracias a eso podías aprender muchas cosas interesantes. Era muy ameno cenar con él. Esa noche la pasamos muy bien. Se podía sentir el amor que ellos se tenían, lo cual, me hacía pensar mucho más en cómo sería yo el día que me enamorase.

Esa semana paso lenta y yo quería volver al mercado cuanto antes. Fingía no saber porque tenía tantas ganas de ir allí, pero en el fondo de mi corazón tenía muy claro el motivo.

Al fin había llegado el día de ir al pueblo.

 **¿Lo volveré a ver? - Ahhh- ¿Qué me pasa?**

Ya habíamos recorrido media feria y él no estaba por ningún lado. Sin embargo, mi anhelo de verlo no disminuía. Amelie ya estaba un poco cansada y me pidió por favor que vaya a comprar las legumbres por ella. Me dio algunas monedas y me dijo exactamente lo que debía comprar. Ya era un poco tarde y entonces decidí apresurar el paso. En ese preciso momento que decido apresurarme chocó a una persona y antes de poder decir algo, alzó la mirada, y lo veo; era él.

Por primera vez en mi vida, mi corazón, se aceleró…

* * *

 **Notas:**

[1] Sops: Platillo típico de la edad media que consistía en pequeños trozos de pan con vino, sopa, caldo o incluso una salsa.

[2]: Pot au feu: Plato tradicional de la cocina francesa que esta compuesto por carne de buey, está aromatizado por un caldo de hortalizas y un manojo de hierbas aromáticas atadas con un hilo.


End file.
